


All I Want for Christmas is You

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: 'tis the season for smut, F/M, Smut, Voltage Inc, kings of paradise - Freeform, kings of paradise fanfic, kings of paradise smut, love 365 - Freeform, taki kozaki fanfic, taki kozaki smut, voltage smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: This was part of 'Tis the Season for Smut on my blog @voltage-vixen tumblr. The prompt included all I want for Christmas is you.
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	All I Want for Christmas is You

“Thank you again, Taki,” MC praised, holding the necklace he had presented to her for Christmas close to her heart. “It’s absolutely perfect. I’ll cherish it forever.”

“I’m happy you like it,” Taki softly smiled, before swiping MC’s hair to the side of her neck. “The coloring really suits you as well. Come on, let me put it on you so I can admire how good it looks.”

“I would love that,” MC replied, holding her hair while Taki fastened the jewelry around her neck.

While Taki was focusing on the clamp of the necklace, MC stole a glance at the empty tree skirt underneath the illuminating Christmas tree. She still had to share her gift with Taki, and she was beginning to feel a rush of nerves since this year her present was anything but traditional.

“There, all finished,” Taki’s voice jolted MC from her thoughts, as he spun MC around to examine the crafted pendant. “Beautiful….and I’m not just referring to the necklace.”

“Oh, Taki,” MC murmured, reaching out to tenderly stroke the side of his cheek. “I still have to give you your present.”

“There’s no need to rush,” Taki muttered. “I’ll love anything that comes from you, but at the end of the day all I want for Christmas is you.”

Taki leaned in and caught her lips with his own. Their kisses were slow and gentle; their angle deepening as their pace heightened. MC wrapped her arms around his neck, and her body soon melted into the heat of his embrace. The familiar warmth of his hand traveled around to her back to fiddle with her blouse, when she remembered that the present, she had waiting for him contained news of the upmost importance.

“Wait, hold on,” MC interjected, slipping out from Taki’s grasp and took a step backwards. “There’s something I have to tell you first. I have to give your present before we go any further-you’ll understand why when you see it.”

Sighing, MC gripped the bottom of her shirt, pausing before doing anything else. Taki’s desire was now replaced by lust with the concern growing evident since MC’s knuckles were turning white from firmly clenching the fabric and she was slightly trembling. As he strode over, Taki suspected that her anxiety was over something more trivial than a Christmas present.

“Hey, you know you never need to hide anything from me, right?” Taki assured, tilting her chin up to make eye contact. “You can talk to me about anything. I’ll never judge you. Well, maybe a little depending on what we’re referring to here, but I’ll always love you no matter what.”

Giggling at Taki’s attempt at a lame joke to ease the tension of the situation, MC was grateful and her shoulders instantly relaxed. Gone was all the apprehension stewing within, and she was ready to face Taki driven by a newfound wave of confidence. Once again, MC clutched her blouse and gradually lifted the fabric up to reveal her stomach that she had placed a red bow on. The room was so silent, you could have heard a pin drop as Taki stood there with his brow furrowed, confused for a few moments until the light bulb in his head turned on and he made the correlation.

“MC? A-Are you….Are we…..,” Taki breathed, silently praying his speculation was correct.

“…..Expecting a baby? Yes, yes we are,” MC whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes from the elation of revealing the secret that next Christmas there was another family member that would be celebrating with them.

“This is the best news I could ever imagine receiving,” Taki whispered, lifting MC up and sauntering over to the living room to gently settle her onto the couch. “I adore you. I treasure you, and I love you more than anything.”

His hand traced the bow around MC’s stomach before trailing to the fastened buttons on her blouse, Taki’s masterful fingers unclasping them away to leave the swell of her chest exposed. He worked MC free from her bra, tossing the garment aside as his tongue was drawn to the perk of her nipples. Sensations of pleasure rippled through her core, evoking a lustful groan as MC’s eyes rolled to the back of her head.

“I’m going to take such good care of you,” Taki mumbled, taking the taut of her breast into his mouth.

“And I you, Taki,” MC mewled, her fingers madding streaming through his hair to push him deeper into the crevice of her chest.

Taki’s mouth was driving MC wild. Each lick, lap, and suckle expressed the unspoken words of his adoration for her. Her body never failed to respond to Taki, but today her reactions to him were profound and intense. Perhaps it was the realization that this sexy, caring, loving man that owned her heart and soul created a child with her. A child they would soon one day raise together. The pleasant daydream of what their future lives would entail, to the sweet sheer bliss of Taki’s mouth worshipping her sensitive chest had reached MC’s level of tolerance with foreplay.

“Taki, please! I can’t take anymore,” MC begged, her body writhing in a glaze of longful yearning to encompass the passions of their throes as one.

Taki flashed her a smirk and journeyed his lips down to her abdomen to cover the softness of her skin in delicate kisses. He reached out to entwine their fingers together, and cast his gaze of infatuation over MC. She was going to be the mother of his child, and she seemed to be radiating with beauty even more since she shared the wonderful news with him.

“As you wish, my love,” Taki vowed once he regained his composure. “And since I didn’t thank you earlier, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I sincerely want to share my gratitude for finding your way back to me and changing my life for the better. Thank you for being you and for giving me the best Christmas present I could ever ask for.”

The lovers spent the rest of their Christmas by reveling in the good fortunate blessed upon them in the arms of each other, both eagerly awaiting to celebrate their next Christmas with another member of their family.


End file.
